User talk:Shurow
urgent get on chat ~ Perapin (Contact) 01:03, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Reminder Dear admin, Please visit the admins wiki for updates and discussions that are taking place. Remember to visit it once a while to check for new updates. :—The wiki's administration, 21:44, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Friend Hi, I wanna be your friend. :) �� Let's go to �� 02:26, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Reminder Dear admin, Please visit the admins wiki for updates and discussions that are taking place. Remember to visit it once a while to check for new updates. :—The wiki's administration, 18:06, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Reminder Dear admin, Please visit the admins wiki for updates and discussions that are taking place. Remember to visit it once a while to check for new updates. :—The wiki's administration, 15:13, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Reminder Dear admin, Please visit the admins wiki for updates and discussions that are taking place. Remember to visit it once a while to check for new updates. :—The wiki's administration, 16:33, August 30, 2014 (UTC) RE:Resignation Hi Shurow, Very well, i understand :) I'm happy to see you back btw! Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:23, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back! Good to see that your back, my good friend! Too bad that your resigning your bureaucrat rights. I really liked you as a bureaucrat. Good to know that your staying a little longer, but sad that your resigning from bureaucrat-ness. You were one great bureaucrat. Hopefully I could take your bureaucrat role. I'd really love that. Anyways, Good to have you back! Lets Smash! (talk) 14:18, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Dear Admin :P Hey guys, I was looking at Callum's post (Im not sure if he sent it to you) and saying that Me and Phineas already have the Penguin Herald in control. We are making the newspaper (Mainly Phineas) and will be released soon. And to respond to callum, maybe. Dear Admin Hey guys, I was looking at Callum's post (Im not sure if he sent it to you) and saying that Me and Phineas already have the Penguin Herald in control. We are making the newspaper (Mainly Phineas) and will be released soon. And to respond to callum, maybe. (You might get this twice i did something wrong :P) Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 22:57, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi TheNintendoKing (talk) Abesnt notice Dear Administration, Just a heads-up, I will be absent from the wiki for the following week or two. School is demanding much more from me at the time, so I must focus primarily on that for now, even on the weekends. Thank you for your attention, Jeserator HTTR! 16:55, October 11, 2014 (UTC) 'Holiday Period' Dear Admin! :) I will be away on vacation between Thursday Night, 16th of October until Sunday Night, 19th of October. Hope to see you soon! :) Regards, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 16:53, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Chat Get on chat I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 22:30, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Halloween Party User:Penguin Frost (talk) 10:16, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:45, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Enjoy every moment of your holidays! Callum Fawsitt 17:42, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2015! Hey! :) Hope you've had an amazing 2014 and hope 2015 goes just as well if not better! :D From, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt 00:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the new year! Jess0426 (talk) 19:11, January 1, 2015 (UTC) cake pie Darien8910 (talk) 18:48, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 I Am Disappoint Shurow, what have I told you about late night swimming? -- 22:05, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 16:54, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Bureaucrat Promotion Shurow, Congratulations on your promotion! It's good to have you back, my friend. Thanks for sticking with me on the wiki for so long. Enjoy the ride! -- 06:39, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on getting bureaucratship (again), I'm sure you would be a good bcrat :D -- Dps04talk 14:36, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Start a vote about the Club Penguin Wiki App Hey, would you mind if I would suggest to start a vote about this wiki having an app? The reason why I want this wiki to have an app is because Club Penguin has a couple of apps, and we could view CP cheats on mobile. How does that sound to you? 17:19, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :May I ask, who will be developing this "app" that you suggest? And Wikia has a mobile view that is good enough IMO. — Spydar007 (Talk) 17:28, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I think only Staff develop Wikia apps, I guess. 17:29, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :::You cannot request Wikia staff to make the wiki an app. — Spydar007 (Talk) 17:34, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Also keep in mind that the wiki's community is getting much smaller and our viewers are way down. There isn't really much use in having an app. Thanks for the suggestion anyway though. -- S h u r o w 18:42, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Unfair Ban On Chat Hi i recently got banned off chat for something that i said i would not do anymore which was spam i stopped but random people kept kicking me so i got too much kicks that i got a forever ban for something that i said i would not do anymore! Regards ~ Club Of Peng Club Of Peng (talk) 04:45, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Admins Wiki Hi Shurow! :) Please check the Admins Wiki when you have some free time. There is a discussion post regarding a decision based on the past post. Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 12:22, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Techman129 HE'S KICKING EVERYONE WHO GOES AGAINST HIM! HELP! Boo....guess who? AVADA KEDAVRA! 16:58, June 13, 2015 (UTC) I love you shurow i love you have my babies pls don't date that fatty apj Ssss...BOOM (talk) 23:52, September 5, 2015 (UTC)Minecraft Creeper Subject Here hi shurow, do you like vasterbotten cheese? i thought you might like it so please answer me thanks, kirby893 Kirby893 (talk) 18:07, November 7, 2015 (UTC) HELLO WHY CANT I JOIN CHAT PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Block This guy User:Moans should be blocked, his name is inap. Google it up! Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:37, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Admins Wiki Dear Admin, Please check the latest post on the Admins Wiki. Have a good day, 16:41, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Very Super Duper Important Message Please Read: User_blog:Jess0426/Very_Important_Message Jess0426 (talk) 23:04, April 14, 2016 (UTC) RE:Chat To fix your problem, disable chat options Hi I'm Pups The Mechanic, A potential new editor, and I just joined. Are there any rules I have to follow? Thanks -Pups The 02:08, May 28, 2016 (UTC) thx bae thanks hotpants for sending me that beautiful message. im just here to find jenna though so BYEEEEEEE! Mylittlepopgirl (talk) 17:45, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Admins Wiki Dear admin, Please check the latest post on the Admins Wiki. Have a good day, -- 04:32, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Violation of COPPA http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:494224#6 is all you need to see, my friend OP Happy Holidays by Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Dps04talk 05:35, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Merry Christmas from -TwinkieReborn-! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year from '-TwinkieReborn-'! Twinkie, King of the Sandwiches. 19:43, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays! -Pixie is definitely not a little pixie! 16:19, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome! Derekblue1 12:25, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Hi Shurow! Thank you for welcoming me!:D Season's Greetings from Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! -- Dps04talk 14:07, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Walrus Hope you have a great Christmas! †αкε м℮ ◎ƒƒ ᙢƴ ∂αїℓƴ ∂ᗝᔕᗴ ◎ℱ ℘αїη 18:58, December 23, 2017 (UTC)